Adventures of an Amnesiac Goddess
by Annie-marie6
Summary: Sequel to Demigod or Just God. Perci wakes in a strange house filled with wolves, but her memories are gone. Back in Manhattan there is an equally confused Tony, with the help of a mental link they meet up and search for Death himself, all while keeping one step ahead of S.H.I.E.L.D and Tony's teammates.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. OMG did anyone see Sea of Monsters, they completely killed the book and yet…. Awesome! Sorry I took so long to get this out. Especially since the last page of reviews were just requests for me to write it as fast as I could.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Perci P.O.V<p>

When I woke my life was a blank. There was nothing, just the house. The house filled with wolves. She was there, her name was Lupa and she tested me. If test is the correct word for it, they chased me through the woods with the intention to rip my flesh from my bones in chunks.

I ran through the woods, feet bare and the freezing air filling my lungs. The trees scraped against my skin, dirt coated my clothes, arms and face. Howls echoed through the night, occasionally I'd trip; sometimes they'd catch me. I'd throw the warm furry bodies off me, and run. Eventually I started attacking them, tackling them, leaping away and running away. To hide, to be found, to start again, fear and adrenaline burnt through my veins.

So if this was a test, it wasn't for me. It was a game, fun even and I joined them in laughter, as they lay with me on the floor of the house, content.

"Once a daughter of the empire, always a daughter of the empire," Lupa said proudly, nosing my face with her snout, "Go, and seek the Roman camp."

That was near a month ago. In that time I'd stolen 12 cars, showered in an empty theme park, ate a crack in the jack burrito (The single most disgusting thing on the planet), had to kick the fuck out of several douche bags that tried to get into my pants and sold someone on Ebay.

I still had no clue to my identity or where I came from. All I knew was that there was a man called Tony and for some reason, gods know what, he was pretty fucking important. Not to mention the monsters that had been playing cross-country tag with me.

The ones that should have died when I set that warehouse on fire, or when I dropped that create of bowling balls on them. Then there was the time I poisoned them, the multiple hacking of them into little itty-bitty pieces and then they really should have died after I ran over them with that eighteen-wheeler, and then reversed… twenty-eight times.

The trucker was a bit angry, but as most folks know, shotgun trumps crowbar. Yeah, okay so I hit up a guns and ammunition store. It all went into the nifty black backpack that held pretty much anything without being affected by the laws of space – time relativity.

You'd think that with two pissed monsters, with claws, some kind of weird tusks, super strength and the curse of ugly, extra strong I would have died already, in a much more permanent way, except they couldn't figure out how to kill me either.

After a few weeks, and getting over a little denial it became quickly apparent what was keeping me alive. I was a sufferer of chronic, incurable stubborn bitch syndrome. Yeah, yeah, shut the fuck up, I was really hoping I was a nice person to, not so.

So that left me where I was now, stranded on top of a hill being chased by the personification of the special kind of stupid. Seriously, I grumbled internally, if someone kept killing me and then I miraculously survived through whichever gods grace, I would not be coming back, more annoying and with a bigger mouth for another go around.

"Found you," one hissed perkily. The other, meaner version, coming up the hill behind her and crowing excitedly, shit. Plan, I need a plan fast.

"Are you still toting that around?" I asked in a surprised voice.

"Cheese and wieners, only $1.95, isle 3," she said helpfully. Yeah, this was the stupid one. Think Kronk from the Emperors New groove, and if you don't get the reference check YouTube, because I'm an amnesiac and I still get pop culture references.

"No thanks," I said shivering as she prattled about adding her blood to them. The two sisters, and they had to be sisters; because there was no way that another gene pool was contaminated with whatever the hell there's was. Apparently different sides of the gorgon are the difference between life saving and life ending, huh always good to know random information.

"Can you please, please try and kill me again?" I asked with a faked, long suffering sigh. It got me the reaction I was looking for. They froze. In less time than it took to blink, the coral and pearl flower hair accessory became a bronze sword and I slashed it across mean ones torso, she disintegrated into golden dust.

Yeah… it actually happens. Like really, really happens and then it starts talking and reforming and isn't that a basket of candy, especially when it get up to try and kill you… again.

"Get her," it gargled. The other one charged at me in fury, and my sword went flying. Motherfucker. I kicked out and the sickening crack that couldn't ever be anything other than something dislocating echoed through the air. I grabbed her tray and smacked her around with it and eyed the hill.

The stupid one collapsed on the grass, out of it if temporarily, and that's when I got my second good idea. Well it was a bad idea, but it was better than no idea at all and if there was anything that I'd learnt over the last month, it's that while my insane ideas usually involve copious amounts of pain, they kick ass.

_Yo, someone up there do me a solid and I'll burn you a pavalova next time I see a cheesecake shop,_ I thought skywards before jumping on the tray and skating down the hill. The thing about a snack tray, it just ain't meant to be used as a snow board.

I landed with a painful crunch on the highway, rolling out of the way of a four-wheel drive as it came speeding towards me. The thing about the girls with the strange appendages that they just shouldn't have is they get the advantage. Chicken feet are looking pretty good for climbing down a hill. Actually there sort of made for it.

That didn't matter though because I'd found the entrance to camp. Stopping for a moment I almost got hit by a car. There was a girl; she looked like an old hippy, sitting in the middle of the road. I poked her and the illusion vanished. She looked at me astonished.

"You know that whole tricking thing is pretty rude," I commented, looking her over. She had chocolate brown hair and dark matching eyes. Gold bangles decorated her arms and ankles. She was clad in a white dress.

"I need your help," she said, swallowing whatever emotions that just finished parading through her eyes.

"Could you be any less specific?" I asked rolling my eyes, "What's wrong?" She lifted he skirt and I saw here feet. No wonder she was sitting in the middle of a highway. They were cut, bleeding and infected. Reaching in my bag I pull out a bottle of water and use it to heal her.

"Can you take me to camp?" she asked, others were coming forward. A girl with dark skin and a sword, and a boy with a quiver strapped to his back. We made our way in after a moment. The girl going to distract the Gorgon's, they called them Gorgon's.

"The little Tiber," she said smiling, "It runs with all the power of the original."

"Oh goody, I like water," I said happily, "Anyway did you have a name or anything?"

"June, they call me June," she said softly, "It is June isn't, they named the month after me?" Apparently _June,_ in addition to being loco, couldn't swim, so when the Hazel girl caught up, and unfortunately the Gorgon's to, I had to carry her across.

Because the male had the arrows he went last and tried to keep them as occupied as possible. They were going to swoop down and attack him I thought furiously. Righteous angry flooded me and I threw my arm up.

The water from the river turned into a hurricane, whipping the two Gorgon's into dust, the sky darkened and thunder burst, and slight tremor's running through the ground. Light current's pushed the guy to shore and the tornado dropped. The golden dust floated through the river making it unable to reform. The earth and sky turned back to normal.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, as he climbed out of the river. He nodded but didn't say anything. The Roman's behind me had all drawn weapons, which was when things started to get really freaky. June changed shape. She stood holding a staff topped with a lotus flower and wearing blue dress with a cloak of goat's skin.

"Juno," someone murmured.

"Peace Roman's," she called, they took one look at her and knelt. "I have brought you a gift, the daughter of Neptune, bear it well. Her fate is in your hands. The Feast of Fortuna comes quickly, and Death must be unleashed if you have any hope of winning. Do not fail me."

"It's you," I said quietly and surely, "You're the one who stole my memories. Can I have them back now?" She shook her head and stared at me apologetically.

"You have much work to be done, my child," she said and it was almost as if she couldn't look me in they eye. "And you are the only one who could do it, you always were."

"You didn't want it to be me," I hazarded a guess.

"No," she said mournfully, "There was a way out of this for you, but you didn't want it." I struggled to think of what it might have been but I just didn't know. The Romans stared at me like I was unlike anything they had ever seen. Twitchy hands held weapons tightly and that was just a recipe for disaster. Juno went to disappear.

"Wait, can you tell me one more thing?" I asked her, she nodded her assent, "What's my name?"

"Percianna Jackson," she replied dutifully, if a bit surprised that I didn't even remember that much. I smiled at her.

"Thanks Aunty June," I said before turning away. She went, and I was left with a bunch of suspicious and trigger happy Roman's… for some reason this all felt very familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Was it good? I think it was okay. On to the next chapter. P.S more reviews equal a faster work ethic.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own not a thing that you recognise. I think I have to find time and situations to insert a doctor who quote. This fic doesn't have one yet.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Tony's P.O.V<p>

Things weren't right when I woke up. Things were really, really not right. There was a voice coming from the ceiling when I woke up. A voice with no body, it talked as if it knew me. Blearily I dressed in the clothes in the wardrobe, they were all my size, so they must be my clothes, and made my way out of the room.

Everything was expensive looking and decretive. Looking out the window I saw that I was high up, in some sort of skyscraper. Was this my apartment? What did I do that made enough money for me to afford this?

"Tony," a voice called out panicky, "Tony?" I didn't know what to do, was I Tony?

"What, you ignoring us now Tony? Man it is good to see you up and about," the other joked, they were talking to me then.

"No not ignoring," I replied, "Just daydreaming." I shrugged and tried to make myself seem as nonchalant as possible. Maybe I should tell them that I don't remember anything but the red headed girl gave me a really bad feeling, like I shouldn't trust her at all. Apparently I had been asleep for a long time. Almost three months. They didn't know what was wrong with me; there was nothing physically or mentally wrong… I just wouldn't wake up. So they let me sleep, in my own bed.

"So are you coming downstairs for breakfast or not?" the man asked. I plastered a smirk of my face and turned around.

"Lead the way," I said and I followed them. The odd group of people in the kitchen were ecstatic about me waking me up. They also asked all sorts of questions about what happened to me and if I had any idea about why I slept so long. There were some jokes thrown in, some mocking others good-natured.

During my time in the kitchen I managed to figure out exactly who was who. The untrustworthy red head was called Natasha, sometimes Widow, sometimes Black Widow. There was a man with glasses and dark hair called Bruce; they teased him about anger management issues. The man that came with the Natasha was Clint or Hawkeye. The old fashioned looking man sitting reading the paper was Steve and the other blonde man that was freaking massive was called Thor.

I ate and made my way out of there quickly as I could without arousing suspicion, making my way to my apartment. I wondered if we often ate together and if these were my friends? I thought of the Natasha again and shivered, maybe not all of them.

When I had safely locked myself inside my apartment I looked around. There was a room that required a passkey, I tried the door anyway. It was locked. Wiggling the handle again there was a loud sigh coming from the ceiling and the door opened.

"_There is something wrong, is there not sir_?" the voice asked. I thought about how to phrase what was wrong.

"Are you obligated to report to anyone?" I asked after a second.

"_As my creator the only person that I have to answer to is you sir,_" it answered, "_You should know this._" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good because I need your help," I responded, "I don't remember anything. I woke up this morning to find out that my life is a total blank."

"_There is nothing you recall sir?_" it asked me in concern.

"Just a girl, her face. Her name is Perci and she's important," I replied before asking somewhat desperately, "Is she here?"

"_She has not yet returned_," he, it wasn't an it and I had somehow managed to offend myself thinking about him like that.

That was when he started to help me. His name was JARVIS and I had created him years ago, he helped me fill in the blanks. I was Anthony Edward Stark, everyone called me Tony though and I was 24.

I was a genius, billionaire, ex-playboy, philanthropist and superhero. Which was when the suits came into it. I was amazed. I learnt about the Avengers, the superhero team I had just had breakfast with and was a part of. I also learned of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Suddenly I was glad that I didn't tell anyone what was wrong with me. The Natalie Rushman incident explained why I trusted Natasha about as far as I could throw her. I stayed in the lab all day soaking up information, or as much as I could. There were still a lot of specifics that I didn't have, which was when I found the file on soul bindings.

"JARVIS, what is this?" I asked him.

"_I thought that it would be prudent to share this information with you, it may come of use for when Miss Jackson returns_," he answered promptly. Throughout the day I learnt many a thing, mainly that I seemed to thrive in creating the impossible, hence the reason why my AI was way more alive (And sarcastic) than he should be.

"Man of Iron," Thor bellowed at about lunchtime, (He was the actual god of thunder, surprise, surprise) "I know that you are not long out of a mystical sleep, but can you help find my niece, you fell asleep shortly after she was taken."

"I'll try" I replied apologetically and having no idea who he was talking about, "It's been a long time so I'm not sure how much good I'll be able to do."

"I'm still worried about her," he sighed, "I thought that I any could find her it would be you considering you and Perci are good friends." Oh, he was worried about Perci. She was missing, Perci was missing.

"I'll ask JARVIS if he can track her down," I promised. Now I was worried, I was waiting for her. The only person other than JARVIS that I was willing to tell about this.

_One month later…._

It had been frustrating. I couldn't find Perci using technology. It wasn't that hard to work out how everything worked either, like riding a bike almost. There was nothing, so I focused on the soul resonance stuff.

It was hard work but eventually I could feel her in my head. If I kept it up long enough I might be able to contact her and because as I had told Thor, I had tried everything else. I had also watched the footage about Loki.

He… sometimes she had come and thrown an A class, fit.

"_Where is my daughter?" the hot woman yelled loudly. The people in the room stopped and stared._

"_Brother," Thor said pushing forwards._

"_Wait… that's Loki?" Steve had said with a start. Then again Loki had been wearing a green scooped-necked shirt, denim miniskirt and heels. _

There was yelling, S.H.I.E.L.D tried to capture her and I nearly fell over laughing when she made a comment about Fury being less of a dick head before she cut off his genitalia and stitched it to his forehead. Nasty threat.

That was a mother of which not to be messed with.

_Who the fuck are you?_ a voice said in my head. I nearly fell over with giddiness. I got through.

_Perci, _I thought desperately. She, or rather her restless soul, calms. There's been the feel of a cool ocean, and flashes of comforting colours. Blues, green's, shadowy greys and the feel of wildness.

_Tony? _she responds hopefully and I can feel it. Her mind is as blank as my own, no previous memories from before. Except me. Soul resonance wasn't supposed to do this; I wondered why we were so connected.

_It's me,_ I reassure her. Giddy excitement pours through her and she winds herself around me in content. We flood together, ecstasy fills every par of me and I'm glad I'm lying down. Then I can see it. What she sees, where she is, what she feels and I know she's doing the same for me. A girl with a fatal wound living again. _We have to find each other_, we thought as one.

For a moment there's an image of a glass house floating atop the very clouds, being like this again and the agonising pain and shiver of death and the feeling of it being turned back, and being whole again. It's gone, and it's as if it were never there previously.

She's about to go on a quest; I'm going to meet her. Together we'd do whatever needs doing and then deal with our missing memories. I pack a backpack that's bigger on the inside and go to leave. The Avenger's pet spy, because somehow Clint wasn't Natasha despite having the same ties to S.H.I.E.L.D. He wasn't the same.

"Your not right," she says, before pointing to the bag, "Going somewhere?"

"Out," I replied, "Not that's it's any of your business."

"But I think that it is, you have been right since you woke up," she accused. I snorted and she raises an eyebrow.

"Of course I haven't been," I answered shaking my head, "I woke up with no memory. What does that say about your spy skills that it took you this long to notice anything was wrong."

"You know what we are and what we do now, so why are you leaving?" she asked paling when it became apparent that I regarded her as an enemy.

"Places to go, people to find," I said drolly, "All my tech is gone, don't bother looking for it. I'll not be seeing you later, if I'm lucky."

She jumped me. I rolled with her and slammed her head into a door hard enough to knock her out. With that I left them; I had a…. You know I wasn't actually sure what Perci was to me. I think it's past time to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think, to obvious for plot or very nice? I quite like it. Sadly I can't help but Natasha bash. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except your souls…. Kidding, just seeing if you were paying attention. Read and enjoy. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

There was a girl, Reyna. She was praetor, which was like supreme boss lady, it figured. I think I've met her somewhere but that wasn't the strangest thing. I kept zoning out, like I was remembering something but there wasn't… there wasn't anything to remember.

I'd been here. A very, very long time ago but I'd been here. I didn't have any memories but I knew that this was a good place for me. There was that poking feeling in my brain again that I fucked off out.

Reyna and her lie-detector dogs weren't what bothered me, what bothered me was the auger. Hazel took me up to see him, to assess whether or not I could join the legion. He stole my panda bear pillow pet that I had been dragging across the country and sliced it open.

"General Fuzzikins," I cried in offence, "He was the sole survivor of the battle of Toys Or Us. Not even the fire breathing dragon could destroy him." They looked at me like I was high and he said I could join there army. Joy. Then the auger, Octavian made a comment about the sibylline books when I inquired if there wasn't an oracle.

"No good, they burned in Pompeii," I murmured in a dazed voice.

"What?" he cried. I snapped into attentiveness.

"Hmm, what did I say?" I said shaking myself. I did that sometimes, saying something that I didn't know what I was saying. I just moved on. Soon I was assigned to the fifth cohort. The ghosts that floated around, Lares, they looked at me strangely and started to whisper together.

They looked happy about something, really, really happy. I got the strangest feeling that it might be me. They kept praising Juno and whispering. Maybe I had been here before and they remembered me. Then I started, why would the ghosts remember me and no one else?

That was a question that I just didn't have an answer to. The nudging in my brain hadn't stopped. Why was that? What was that?

I didn't know what had gone wrong and it had to be wrong because my head…

"Time for war games," Hazel said cheerfully, nudging me in the shoulder. I snapped to attention.

"Like capture the flag?" I asked, she looked at me strangely, "I _like _capture the flag." The elephant that I had seen before, Hannibal came sauntering down to the field, covered in a bulletproof vest. "War games with the elephant?"

"Yeah, he gets upset if we don't include him," Frank said smiling, "The fifth cohort never wins, not since Jason disappeared."

"Oh sweetie, we're going to kick ass," I assured him, because if there was one thing that I could count on while my memories had gone down the crapper, my ability to deal massive amounts ouchies to anyone that wants to fuck with me had not.

"Oh, Frank," I said slapping him on the arm when he looked like he doubted me, "Frank."

"What?" he asked me slightly irritated.

"They've got _water cannons_," I said with a vicious smirk. He matched it and grabbed Hazel, whispering into our ears, forming a plan together. We followed Hazel through the twists of the underground and came up near the wall of the first cohort.

"Climb up," Frank said in a hushed whisper, "Perci get the water cannons, then we'll attack and drive them towards the rest of the cohort." It worked like a charm, I thought wickedly to myself.

I pushed the water to swirl dangerously around them and spin them around until they were so dizzy that they couldn't stand up properly. Unsheathing my sword I ran headlong into the onslaught.

The sound of metal clanging through the air calmed me, and something in me shifted into focus. This was good, a sword in my hand and an opponent to fight. This was right. All to soon it was over and then tragedy struck.

"No," I yelled as the spear impaled the young girl. Then things got worse… she didn't die. Gwen her name was and it was obvious from the blood-curdling scream she let out that she wished it had killed her. I could see her body shaking as she stifled sobs.

"What do we do?" someone asked, I didn't remember who. Whispers were breaking out through the crowd and it was heading towards a witch-hunt if someone didn't take control of it soon.

"Help me pull it out," I said turning to Frank.

"We can't she'll…" he trailed off in a panic as her glazed eyes focused on us.

"What? Die?" I asked humourlessly, "She should be dead already and if we can get it out I can try and fix it." He nodded and held her down while I ripped the spear out. She contracted and let out another scream.

"What's going on?" Reyna demanded. I didn't answer though I was busy. I pulled all the water I could to me. From the air, the earth, anything I could and reached deep inside myself to heal the damage.

The little niggling feeling in the back of my brain became more intense and it promised the power I needed to save Gwen's life. I tapped it and suddenly I was consumed, there was the radiating dry hotness of a desert, and bloodstained calm.

_Who the fuck are you? _I asked it ask I watched ruptured organs repair themselves, blood replenish and muscle knit together, as skin smoothly slipped back into place.

_Perci,_ the presence thought desperately. Shock burned through me along with an, oh gods please, let it be.

_Tony? _I asked tentatively, hope practically flooding off me in waves. In the background there's a god. Mars. He starts talking, claiming Frank as his son. Everyone else is kneeling, but that's just to bad. I'm busy.

_It's me,_ he reassured me, sending waves of relief. I'm not sure how to describe what happens next. It's as if my soul sighs in contentment and I slip myself around him as if it's a life long habit. I could see the skyline for what I somehow knew what was New York, we weren't two people anymore. _We have to find each other_, we thought in unison.

Then Mars demands my attention and Tony fade softly into the background. Still there and listening, but not the primary focus anymore.

"You kept saying we'd see you again," he mused, "I wasn't the only one that had started to think that it wasn't ever going to happen."

"I knew I'd met you before," I said and my vision was suddenly overtaken with the image of a field drenched in death and blood, he was standing next to me with a bloodthirsty smile that was matching. Heretic's my brain supplied. "You haven't changed a bit," I murmured.

"So you do remember something?" he asked with a steady glint in his eye.

"No, well yes, but then I automatically forget it again along with what ever I said in the two point five seconds I get to remember it for," I explained before my tone turned scathing, "Thank your mom for me."

"You don't remember anything then," he said before getting a wolfish grin, "So won't you kneel as befitting a child of Rome?" I laughed.

"You want me on my knees? And you haven't even bought me a drink yet," I shot back. Raucous laughter filled the clearing as the god tipped his head back.

"No, even completely amnesiac and you haven't changed a bit," he said smirking before becoming, "Romans, I come with bad news. The doors of death are open and Gaia's forces have captured Thanatos. With him locked up, monsters are returning quicker than they should, mortals long dead are back and people that should be dead are not."

"Obviously," I snorted to the collective gasp of around two hundred Romans and one elephant, "We noticed, now skip to the part where you tell us what you want. Uncle Jupiter wouldn't send you down here to confirm what we already know."

"If you were anyone else, you would have been incinerated by now," he commented breezily, "But the last time we tried that, you said bring it on…. To bad we need you."

"No, you don't," I replied candidly, "I think you guys would miss me cuz."

"Anyway," he said sending me a mock glare, "I am ordering a quest, go forth to the land beyond the gods and free Thanatos from his chains. Thwart the giants and their plans, beware of Gaia."

"Lord Mars, who would you wish to undertake this quest?" Reyna asked after doing the polite bowing and scraping thing. Octavian follows and I thought that if he kissed ass any more than he already was he'd lose his head up there.

I wasn't paying attention when he nominated Frank for the quest but when he turned around and said I must go I kicked him in the shins.

"Sweetie, your being a dick and so long as your demanding like a five year old, you…" I started before pausing to think of the appropriate way to phase what I wanted to say; fuck it I decided "Can shove it up your ass."

"I wouldn't mind shoving something up your ass," he retorted with a grin.

"Keep it in your pants," I replied with feigned disinterest.

"Your so mean," he pouted. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Haven't changed a bit, still drinking Venus's cocktails?"

"Are we flirting?" I asked baffled, "Is that what we do? Flirt."

"All the gods flirt with you," he answered with a shrug, "Most of the goddesses to. More of a game than serious, you humour us."

"Because I can see you needing humouring all the time," I responded smirking. Octavian interrupted before he could say anything else.

"We need a prophecy Lord Mars, for the quest," he requested. Grumbling he took out a scroll and changed on of his grenades into a pen, turning me around so he could scrawl down a makeshift prophecy.

"Don't you guys have an oracle for this?" I asked curiously, "There something about and oracle and red. Or is it R E D? Meh, it's gone now." Thunder boomed.

"That's my call to go," Mars said tossing Octavian the scroll, "Here, read it, keep it, engrave it into the mirrors in the girls room, I don't care. Just don't fail."

"Nice," I scoffed, "I'll miss you to."

"We did you know," he said with a wistful smile, "Miss you, everything is so much more interesting when your around." With that he exploded into a column of flame and pissed off back to Olympus. Peering over Octavian's shoulder I read the prophecy.

"Go to Alaska, find Thanatos and free him. Come back by sundown on June 24th or die," I read, "Well finally, a prophecy that I can get behind."

* * *

><p><strong>Done…. You know I really don't have anything to say except review and on with the next chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is for one of my devoted reviewer's that claims I must write faster because there isn't anything to do in Russia and that her friends are too lazy to read this story. Here's for you, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The next day there was a senate meeting, because apparently having a god say that you and you, plus someone else that _they _chose are going to go do exactly what I've written down for you, just wasn't enough. I hate politics.

"So it's true," came the voice of a statue, "You have returned." I was busy trying to figure out how all the Lares knew me, and the gods but no one who wasn't dead or immortal seemed to.

"I have," I replied, "With no memories what's so ever. So if you'd care to refresh mine?"

"Terminus," he replied. He had a six-year-old assistant named Julia to help him with the things that require arms. She was sweet. "I should probably make you give up that weapon," he said seriously, "But you are the only one to be trusted." When we were a little way a way, Frank and Hazel turned to me in surprise.

"Mars, Juno, now Terminus… how is it these gods seem to like you and trust you when nobody here has ever heard of you?" Hazel asked me.

"I don't remember," I answered. The senate meeting was just as horrible as I expected it to be. Then again I tried to remain as quiet as possible for the majority of it. There was talk or as close to talk as political ass kissing and double-crossing agenda's can get.

"Alright, cut the crap," I yelled ignoring the posturing of dumbass's that thought that they actually had any input anyway, "A god said the Frank's leading the quest, I have to go and that he gets to pick who we bring. As you give a shit about things decreed by the gods, I don't know why were even discussing it."

"The senate has the right to examine the pro's and con's of each decision," Octavian started with his nose so high in the air it was on the verge of scraping the ceiling. There were quite a few people nodding along with him and I could only feel disgust.

"Enough, save your private agenda for another time when the world isn't at stake," I snorted, waving my hand, "Have a little dignity, you are Romans, not douche bags."

There was a lot of stifled giggles and blushing as the collective senate straightened and tried to prove themselves against my words. We were allowed a boat to travel in and sent to pack and be on our way.

"I thought that Octavian was going to explode," Hazel giggled, as we made our way to the boat. I didn't answer my mind was still on Reyna and her offer. She didn't want Octavian to take over as praetor, and with Jason gone for as long as he has been there was a severe chance of that happening.

"They listen to you and you walk around like there your people to command anyway," she said shrugging, "I'm offering a partnership, in which ever way you want it to be." My people, I tugged myself away from that idea… the thought of ruling shadowed something big and possibly ugly thing that I still didn't have a clue about.

More importantly, I think she just tried to score an unequal ruling of Rome with her lady parts alone. _To be fair,_Tony had commented, _She did have a hell-a good, rack._I would have chastised him but he has a point. She was fine.

"Hello," Frank said waving a hand in front of my face in concern, "Are you still in there Perci?" I hummed and looked up.

"Sorry I got distracted," I said snapping out of it.

"By what?" Hazel asked. I got a mischievous smirk.

"Reyna's boobs," I said smiling, she turned bright red and then as we speed up, pale green. Huh, it seemed that Hazel gets seasick. Ah, poor girl. Now I was ninety-nine percent sure that Tony was real, so we were going to meet up in a few hours.

Still just in case he wasn't, I hadn't told the other's this and we planned to use the, _oh, I thought I was hallucinating. He couldn't really be real, _excuse. Eventually Hazel stopped throwing up, which I was thankful because that had to be really bad for the fishies.

"Wait so you don't eat seafood?" Hazel asked in disbelief. I shook my head and felt vaguely sick.

"I'm physically unable to eat anything I can have a conversation with and calls me princess," I said with an uneasy feeling about the princess thing, "Kill probably but not eat. Feels to much like cannibalism." After that, I think they understood.

"Sometime swear that you're a guy in a girls body," Hazel groaned after I told Frank about why she kept getting all red every time she looked at me. He cracked up laughing with and empathic _say yes_, when I told him about what Reyna said.

"I'm all about personality over gender," I said as we pulled up to the harbour. _You ready for this?_ I thought to Tony. I felt his assent and docked.

"Perci what are you doing?" Frank asked. I sighed and motioned for them to sit down.

"When I say that I could remember nothing, I lied," I said holding a hand up to cut off any protests, "I remember a man named Tony, and after awhile there was this nudging in my head and we started speaking. I wanted to know if he was real, so I told him to meet me somewhere and if he showed I wasn't crazy."

"And this guy?" Hazel prompted, "Is he good?"

"I had all my memories purged by a goddess and his name and face was the only thing I can remember. I swear in on the River Styx's," I said in response to Franks suspicious look, "And I've gotten nothing but good vibes off him."

"So why is he in your head?" Frank asked curious, now that he knew that I was still memory free, other than one thing. I could hear the thunk of boots on the jetty behind me.

"That's what I want to know," the voice I'd been hearing in my head said aloud. I turned and stood. We faced each other for a moment before hugging simultaneously, holding tight for a few seconds before backing away and examining each other.

"Tony Stark?" Frank asked in a high pitched voice, "Tony mother fucking Stark was in your head?" I looked at Tony and then back at Frank.

"Um, amnesic, remember?" I asked him, "I don't get the significance." After that the boat ride got a whole lot more interesting. Apparently Tony was a Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and part of a superhero team called the Avenger's as Iron Man.

"I missed you," he said when the other to had fallen asleep. He was standing much to close to me but that didn't matter.

"There's a lot that you haven't been telling me, isn't there?" I asked him. He leaned forward and wrapped an arm around me, mouth millimetres from my ear.

"Yes, things are… a lot more complicated," he said. I shivered. "What do you think we were?" he asked reluctantly moving back. I thought about it but I really didn't have any idea about that…. I wish that I did. Apart from being the most important person in my world currently, Tony was also really cute.

"I have no idea," I admitted, "We'll just work it out as we go along."

"Then lets talk shop," he said standing at the front the ship, water whipping up around up, "S.H.I.E.L.D."

It was later that night that I had discovered how thoroughly six letters could piss me off and exactly how screwed my life is. My mom was the Norse god of Lies and Mischief, forward slash fugitive, who accidentally hooked up with my dad, Poseidon….

So, here's me thinking that I'm a Greek in a camp full of Roman's and Jason, co-head Roman was missing, probably in Greek land. What was Aunt Juno up to?

That led to more questions that we couldn't answer, an Uncle from the Norse Parthenon that was shitting bricks over my disappearance and a super secret spy agency that existed for no other reason, it appeared, than to cause trouble and piss me off.

In case it wasn't clear, I didn't like S.H.I.E.L.D, at all. So, thing had just got a lot more complicated. The only thing that I could be sure of at all right now was that Tony and I was and are, twin packaged. The rest… well we'd figure that out when we got there.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was interesting? Was it, I thought it was… also, sorry for the probably embarrassing dedication, I was just epically happy while checking my reviews. Three hours worth of smiling happy! Anyway opinions? <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just the product of to much free time and an over abundance imagination.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

It was better with Tony here, even if had only been for a few hours I just… knew that it was meant to be both of us in the same place. Like I had know him for ages and ages, but apparently, according to JARIVIS, whom despite being an AI capable of taking over the world, seemed to adore us, we had only know each other for a few short months.

"_Unless you count the ten years you spent in a time bubble on Asgard_?" he asked and I could imagine him smirking, "_I did mention that, did I not_?"

"JARVIS, no messing with us while were memory short," Tony said pouting, "I will donate you to a city collage.

"_Of course, sir_," JARVIS answered.

"So, what are you to each other?" Hazel asked us, "I mean, I know Perci can't remember anything, but you should be able to spill."

"You're from the forties," Tony declared, looking at her for a second. Because really how did we even explain, _oh by the way, he's so closely connected to me that when I had my memories wiped it happened to him to._

"What?" she asked in a high-pitched voice, "I don't know what you're talking about." He proceeded to point out exactly why he thought that, number uno, she reminded him of Capsicle.

"I don't remember him," I reminded fondly when her turned to me for back up, the look on his face was sheepish for a moment before he smiled.

"I knew that," he retorted. She broke, fessing up about being brought back from the dead where Gaia had killed her a long time ago. Gaia was a bitch, I had decided.

"The world is not going to end because of you," I said rolling my eyes and pulling her against me, "You didn't do anything wrong and I'll kick anyone that says anything different's teeth in. Yours included."

"Guy's I have a confession," Frank said worriedly drawing a stick out, "This represents my life, it burns and I die." Tony and I looked at each other and sighed. Actually I was a little stunned, that was really quiet direct.

"Thanks a lot Frank," I mumbled, "Now we have to tell or feel like absolute dicks." Frank raised an eyebrow and I felt a small shock of surprise. That bastard, he did it on purpose. He knew there was something that we weren't saying and emotionally blackmailed us.

"You're good," Tony said tipping an imaginary hat at him, "I fell asleep shortly after she disappeared and when I woke up three months later I didn't remember anything other than her. I just had my awesome AI to help fill in the blanks."

"Seriously," Hazel said her face as blank in surprise. We'd finally stopped the boat, and had to carry her here, Hazel wasn't going to get away without confessing something; the strange thing was that we'd all told our secrets. Well, I thought looking towards Tony, some of them.

"Yep," Tony said popping the p, "Not even a little kidding. Tell your Aunt thanks a bunch." Or not, we don't want the gods knowing about Tony right now, that is a whole kettle of fish, and the microwave too, that we do not want to open.

"I… I need a drink," she mumbled wearily. Tony and I went back to the boat and got my backpack. His hand took mine playfully and I smiled. The things that Hazel had spoken about, the blackouts that dumped her into the past… I wished she didn't have to live through it and all, but it made me very uneasy.

"So, thing's are bat shit crazy and I get the feeling that this is par for the course," Tony said smirking. I let out a laugh, who knew how long we had on this stupid quest before those came in short supply?

"Pretty much," I said shrugging, "So, any idea how to avoid the spy kids on the way through Seattle?"

"No," he hummed, leaning in. My back hit the boat and my arms curled around him, one around his waist and the other hand coming to rest on his neck. "Do you?"

"Not yet," I murmured. We were so close together that my every curve was pressed against his body, my blood felt electrified. Tilting my head up, I could feel his warm breath hit my lips and…

AHHH! A high pitch scream echoed from the clearing followed by Frank shouting for Hazel. We separated reluctantly and began to run in the direction that we'd left them.

"I better get that kiss later," I told him, watching him smirk in response. For a moment the world flashed away and I could feel nothing but silk and warm skin against my own, a warm mouth trailing down my neck and hot, possessive hands.

"She was pulled in there," Frank gestured, snapping me out of it. The image and all traces of it left my mind immediately. We ran into the field scouting for Hazel. I don't know how long we were in there before we heard a shout.

When we found her we were confronted with some of the funniest monsters that I had ever seen. They were small and coloured like grass and grain, with sharp teeth and a greenish glow.

"Well fuck me," Tony swore, "We need to stop genetically modifying grain, which lab did you escape from." There were some growled threats that I couldn't take seriously if my life depended on it, and a lighter that was nearly dropped onto the grass.

"So, how did you manage to hold them off?" Frank asked, she said some word that I'd never heard before in response. I went to ask for clarification, but we were distracted. There was an army marching towards a convenience store in the middle of nowhere.

"Centaur's," I muttered, "But there supposed to be good, right? This is so wrong." Frank and Hazel just looked at me as if to ask _are you crazy? _There were Cyclopes too but that didn't sit right either.

"Another giant?" I groaned, "Mother fucking shit balls, I hate it when this happens." Hazel blushed again and I suppressed a growl.

"We need to warn Reyna," Frank hissed.

"She knows," I whispered back. That giant, Polybotes was ugly and I could feel his very presence sucking away at me. Wrongness flooded through me like bubbling acid, I wanted to go down there and tear this gigantean ass-butt walking hamburger into barbeque strips for shark week.

"Let us in, we want snack," the disgusting lady Cyclopes, not being racist but anyone with that level of personal hygiene, that is to say none, should be shot with deodorant grenades. The monsters that tried to break into the store hit some sort of rainbow barrier and burst into flame.

"Awesome," Tony acknowledged, "I wonder if there a thermo-logical sparks in the metaphysical structure, my head was swimming. Something… something about… a rainbow bridge.

White spread across my vision and I felt my legs drop out from under me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I thought that bits of Asgard should start coming back. Rainbow goddess, rainbow bridge, I thought it tied together quiet well.<strong>


End file.
